Laney's Courage A Grojband Story
by CaptainRose11
Summary: Laney has a secret that only Corey knows. That secret has caused corey to develop a protectiveness of Laney and has helped their friendship grow though they'd both like to be a lot more than friends. Then Corey discovers Laney's hidden talent that could bring Grojband to the top of the world or tear it apart. Aged up everyone. CoreyXLaney READ AND REVIEW VOTE
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in America in a small anonymous town called Peaceville there is a garage. This garage houses the hopes and dreams of rock band Grojband and on this particular Friday night, like all other Friday nights they were hard at work practicing.

"You were totally right Kin, Kon CAN eat the most cheese in one sitting!" Burped Corey Riffin, 15 year old rock go,d from his slouching 'I'm-so-full' position.

"I know right?! It's like his secret power or something. Man am I full!" Said Kin Kujira from a similar position.

"Cheese is good" Kon Kujira murmured from his sideways position.

Laney Penn was sitting on the edge of the band platform marveling at the idiocy of her band mates "Now that we have that important issue settled can we please start working on lyrics? We have a gig tomorrow and we don't even have a chorus yet and-"

"Relax Lanes, everything will work out like it always does, no problemo. Trina's invited to the wedding too. We can just get her to diary out again and-"

"Core, your sister is going to college across the country in 6 weeks! We can't keep depending on her for lyrics-" Laney pointed out.

"I know Lanes. And I'll work on it, I promise," Corey began his usual patronizing BS

"COREY!" Laney glared at him

Corey looked at her seriously "We can work on them tonight Lane." He then continued his usual energy level "But first lets work on the cover songs the wedding party asked for. Where's that list?"

Kin walked over to one of the amps "It's right here. It's pretty straightforward. First one's Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls."

Corey pffed "Easy peasy lemon squeezy. We know that one fairly well, lets just run through it a couple times." He said as he picked up his guitar.

"We're not finished with this discussion Core" Laney picked up her bass and plugged in.

Corey grabbed the mic and winked at her "I know Lanes, I know."

Laney stumbled for a witty comeback but her heart was beating way to fast for her to think.

"I'm Corey, this is Laney on bass, Kin rockin' the keyboards, and my man Kon on the drums. We are Grojband and we'd like to congratulate the lucky couple. This Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls."

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

When sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Meanwhile, In Trina's room

Trina and Mina were painting Trina's nails bubblegum pink and Trina was ranting about Nick Mallory as per usual when they heard Corey and Laney yelling at each other.

"MINA! What's that obnoxious loudness coming from my disgusting brother and his slimy friends?" Trina yelled at her much-abused best friend.

Mina shrugged "It sounds like they're arguing but-"

"MINA! Go find out now" Trina barked with a finger snap.

So Mina slithered along the walls to the door of the garage. She listened to them and heard them talking about writing a song for the wedding they were playing the next day.

"I think that's the same wedding Trina is going to with Nick. I better go tell her."

Trina was not pleased at the latest turn of events. " Hunky Nick Mallory asked me to go with him to this like totally huge family event and junk so he could have his like totally pretty girlfriend there with him. I have to make a good impression on his family so they will like me when we like get married and become like prince and princess and junk. Disgusting Corey and his band of rodents will not ruin in this for me. MINA, plan now!"

Mina thought for a moment "Well if Grojband's instruments didn't work…"

Trina suddenly had a brilliant one of a kind plan "Lets water down Grojband and their instruments. MINA evil laugh"

Back in the garage

"I think that was a really good run I like how we sounded. We crushed it!" Corey said enthusiastically "What did you guys think?"

The band all agreed with Corey more or less.

"I still think we have a slight lyric problem for that original song Core" Laney said crossing her arms across her bass strap.

"I know Lanes and we'll work on it. What s next on the list Kin?" Corey said brushing Laney off.

And the rehearsal in a similar fashion, until halfway through the second to last song. Laney was pounding away at her bass completely in her rock zone, when suddenly large and pink fell from the balcony above. And continued to descend until it hit Laney and splattered. Suddenly everything was pink or at least everything around Laney was.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Laney was engulfed in a flame of rage.

Corey looked around at the now paint covered platform. Laney was drenched in paint and her bass had narrowly avoided destruction. Everything else was covered in splotches of pink paint.

"This reeks of Trina." Said a furious Corey.

Sure enough, in struts Trina.

"Listen up fromage-band. Take this as a sample of what will happen if you maggots show up and ruin my time with hunky Nick Mallory at his family wedding. Don't play that gig."

Corey laughed "What ever"

"DO NOT PLAY THAT GIG! And by the way that paint is permanent, so if you ever want you normal hair color back you might want to like move it or like lose it. Hahaha hash tag sabotage! Mina lets roll"

Laney fumed "Corey your sister is a bitch!" She grabbed a handful of hair "Ugggh. So pink! Core, I'm using your shower!" She shouted as she stomped up the stairs.

"I'll drop some clothes and a towel outside the bathroom door" Corey called after her.

Kin came up behind Corey "We're still playing the gig right?"

Corey Stuck his horns in the air and gave a energized shout "Hell yeah! We're not gonna let my bitchy sister intimidate us. Now lets start wiping the pink off stuff."

15 minutes later Kon's phone went off and 3 minutes later Kin's phone went off.

"I hate to make a bad situation worse Corey," Kin began

"But our mom is kinda flipping out, so we have to go" Kon finished.

"See you guys tomorrow then. I better go get Lanes a towel and stuff." Corey walked them out and then shut the garage door behind his buds.

'_I can't believe Trina really did that' _Corey thought as he walked up the stairs _"that was low even for her'_ He walked into his bedroom and grabbed an old GB shirt and a pair of shorts that were a little small for him from the dresser drawers. _"I promised to protect her and I can't even protect her from Trina. I'm such a loser. I just want to keep her safe.'_ Once he had gotten a towel from the linen closet he walked back to the bathroom where Laney had left the door slightly ajar. He walked into to the bathroom just like he had on those other nights except thankfully tonight the only thing she was washing off was paint.

He hated seeing her on those nights, when she came to him beaten and bloody. He hated knowing that she had gotten hurt and he hadn't done a thing to stop it. The only thing he could was be there for her. And that was one thing he would always be, no matter what happened. He loved being her rock and a part of him took joy in the fact that she always came to him and that only he knew. He remembered the day he found out.

They were twelve years old and the four of them had just started Grojband. Laney only lived three blocks from his house and would ride her skateboard to practice. Lane left per usual on her skateboard, but then two hours later she showed up in the garage saying she had fallen on her way home. At 12 years old he rode enough skateboards to know that you couldn't get injuries like that from a skateboard and he said as much to her. It took a little coaxing he finally got Laney to spill her guts. As she told her very depressing life story Corey sat her down in the bathroom floor and cleaned up her wounds like his mom used to do for him when he was little.

Her home life was really gruesome. At 12 years old Corey couldn't imagine a parent treating their child like that. Sure his parents weren't home that often and he was frequently left under the care of his sister Trina, but they still fed him and loved him. They would never dream of hitting him no matter how obnoxious he got and he got very obnoxious. Laney's life was very different than his was. Instead of cleaning up cuts they were giving scars. The part that killed him was that she was alone with all of this. No one else knew her secret and she couldn't talk about this with anyone. She had to deal with everything by herself. But not anymore. He looked into his friend's eyes past all the pain and all the fear.

"Lanes, you're not alone anymore. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. I promise." He said putting his hand over his heart as he said it.

Laney looked at him for a moment, her eyes filled with tears. The she wrapped her arms around her friend and said through massive sobs. "Thanks Core." They stayed like that for a little while as she cried. He held her through the pain. Later he realized this was the moment he fell in love with Laney but in the moment he just wanted his friend to be okay.

Finally when it seemed like Laney was all cried out he said "So fella wanna watch some TV?" It got a tiny smile out of an emotionally distraught Laney. At first it was a nickname of affection, now it was just a way to control his feelings for her. She was anything but a "fella". Corey was madly in love with her and it killed him everyday knowing he wasn't good enough for her.

Corey put the clothes and towel on the counter realizing that he had been standing in the bathroom doorway far too long and that if Laney figured out he was there, she'd flip. He was just about to head down stairs when he heard singing.

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks we caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Corey stopped dead in his tracks. _"Trina's out and Mina's with her. Which means..' _"Laney can sing?! HOLY CRUD?!" He said out loud. The gears above Corey's head started turning, "I have a plan that just might work!" He shouted leaping into the air and punching it.

A/N

Hi! I'm Rose! This is my first fanfic! (I've read tons. I've just never written one before). Grojband is my new favorite cartoon! I've been bingeing on cartoon network in between marathons of kingdom hearts and animal crossing. Anyway I love Corey and Laney together so maybe this will go along those lines who knows. The songs I used are Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and Misery Business by Paramore. Thank you all for reading and please, please review. I love constructive criticism!

PS. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I tried my best but the had to have some deeper emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Internet and its users! **

**I am so impressed by the reaction to this story! Thank you all so much for your reviews and reads and follows and junk (Trina****). It means so much to me that you all like it! The Grojband community on (we need a name) is so nice to each other! I am so sorry this took so long. I've been traveling and such. Also it will most likely take me a few days to update as I type **_**really slowly **_**(seriously last chapter took me like 5 hours) and I am sort of a perfectionist. However this chapter is probably not very good yet, but I am posting it before its perfect so that you all will have something new. I will go back and edit later so if it seems bad now, IT WILL GET BETTER. Also, I might flip around in my omniscient point of view between O-Core and O-Lane, we'll see what happens. I 'm sort of writing this without a plan, which is something I am not used to, so again we'll see what happens! It'll be an ADVENTURE!**

**Thanks,**

**Rose _**

Chapter 2 Playing Gigs When We Can

The day of a gig can be very stressful. You have to pack everything in the car, make sure your set list is in order, pick out performance costumes, drive to the venue, set up, do sound check and then once all that is finished they wait to go on, face to face with their fears and worries about performing. That's what every band deals with, but most bands have lyrics before the day of their show. Grojband NEVER did. It drove Laney crazy. She loved Corey, she really did. He was her best friend and secret crush after all. Thing was Corey always flew by the seat of his pants. Laney original thought he would grow out of it after a few years, but four years later he was as irresponsible ever. It was the same thing with Kin and Kon. This sad fact often left Laney to deal with the hard stuff.

Right now the kings of laziness were playing ping pong while Laney checked the set list and Laney labeled clothes and Laney called the planner who booked them to check the gig details for the wedding. Finally she tried picking up one of the large amps to load in the back of Mrs. Kujira's van. Now Laney had filled out in the past few years, to the point that she was never mistaken for a "a dude that's gonna wear a dress". Unfortunately she had not filled out in any sort of muscle, so lifting the heavy amps was much more of a challenge than she could handle

"YOU GUYS! Come help me with this! I've been working all day while you guys have been sitting on your asses!" Corey immediately hopped up to help her in his usual energetic fashion. Kin and Kon followed shortly after.

"Sorry Laney. Let me help ya with that." Corey said taking one end of the amp Laney was struggling with.

The twins began moving Kon's drum kit into the car as well. "I am so stoked for this gigs dudes!" Kon yelled.

"Not a dude!" Laney shouted somewhat pessimistically as her sometimes simple minded band mates hooted and hollered and carried on.

"Come on Lanes! We gotta get pumped! This gig is gonna rock!" Corey shouted excitedly.

"Am I the only one who's concerned about our apparent lack of lyrics? This gig won't rock if we're playing incomplete songs. Plus you wouldn't be to excited if the person who caused you to spend two hours washing pink paint out of your hair was going to be at your gig and waiting to do something even worse to you." Laney countered. Honestly sometimes she wondered if she was the only logical one in this band. As much she loved Corey and his crazy ideas sometimes those ideas just were terrible in reality.

Corey smirked. "Laney, Laney. Ye of little faith. When have I ever let you down?"

"You've never let me down, Core. But you've come dangerously close more than I care to count." Laney said crossing her arms across her chest.

Corey continued smirking as he calmly patted Laney on the back. "Relax Lanes. I have a plan." He said confidently as he held a brown leather book.

'_Clearly this does not involve writing our own lyrics'_ Laney thought.

Corey started his I-have-a-plan-that-may-or-may-not-work-but-I-am-co mpletely-convinced-it-will-work speech "Relax Lanes, I have a plan. These," Corey said gesturing to the book in his hands, "Are Trina's baby pictures. All we have to do is post these around 'Hunky' Nick Mallory and his family, Trina flip out and go completely diary!"

"And you see no fault in this plan" Laney said sarcastically. Corey was a permanent optimist.

Corey couldn't hear her negativity however because by some freak coincidence that was the exact moment Mrs. Kujira chose to honk her horn in order to rush her sons into the car.

As the twins were walking out the door kin turned to Corey and said "Are you sure you guys do not need a ride?"

Corey waved it off. "Nah. Dad's driving us therein an hour. So that Laney can shower and change at home or something." Corey babbled on for a minute longer before Laney cut him off.

"Guys listen very carefully for a moment. These," she said handing each brother one of the garmet bags she grabbed from the back of the nearby couch. "Are the suits the bride wants you to wear. THEY ARE RENTALS. Do not stain them, do not wrinkle them, do not eat in them, Kon I'm looking at you, do not do risky science experiments in them, Kin, do not lose them and for god's sake DO NOT FORGET TO WEAR THEM! If you do any of these things we will owe the suit shop more allowance than you guys will make in a year COMBINED!" Laney shouted that last bit, knowing full well they would probably do all those things she said no to do whether she said it or not.

Kin laughed. "Come on Laney, we're not 5. We have this under control." He said as he walked out the door.

Laney sighed. "Save your pennies, Core. Those suits are not coming back in one piece."

Corey laughed "True dat. Though technically they are already not in one piece." Corey joked.

"Yeah well. Anyways we better get ready to go." Laney said quietly.

Corey gave Laney an odd look.

Laney glared at him. "Core, stop looking at me like that." She just wanted to get this gig over with and come out of it unharmed. Whatever Trina was planning worried her. She let Corey lead her to the couch. He seemed worried about her, which subconsciously pleased her.

"You know I heard something interesting last night Lanes." Corey said as he leaned so close to Laney, her heart started going 'Omigosh, Omigosh.'

Laney's eyes filled with hearts. "What Core?" She said dizzily. Corey was acting like he was going to kiss her. She certainly hoped he was going to kiss her.

"I didn't know you could sing Lanes." Corey said, with no clue what so ever the turmoil that he was causing inside his friend.

Laney's lovesickness was suddenly gone. She did not like the path this was going on. "Whoa there Core. Where are you going with this?"

Corey grabbed her shoulders and Laney had to ignore her knee jerk reaction of 'Oh my god he's **touching** me!' "I think you should sing at the gig tonight."

Laney was shocked, so shocked in fact that she stared blankly at Corey for about five minutes, or it felt like that long.

"Lanes?" Corey said softly snapping his fingers in her face, successfully knocking Laney out of her shock.

Laney was pissed, "Oh hell no Core. I am NOT SINGING. I am already nervous enough about this gig. I AM NOT SINGING AT THIS GIG! Plus I can't believe you creeped on me in the shower. That is so perverted."

Corey said try to do damage control on the situation "Laney wait a sec. I was not-"

Laney cut him off. "Shut up Corey. I get you did nothing wrong. I'm going to get ready. Leave me alone." Laney said marching up the stairs with her garment bag in tow.

20 minutes later Laney came downstairs in her dress for the wedding gig. The dress was soft and flowing in a pretty shade of lavender with a black sash in the middle. The guys were wearing black suits with purple ties. It was a very classy affair.

Corey looked her up and down. "Wow Lanes. You look gorgeous."

Laney glared at him. She was still pissed about earlier. "Shut up Core you're just trying to talk your way out of trouble. I get your sorry stop patronizing me." She said and huff into the car. Corey looked slightly hurt by this.

45 minutes later they got to the reception hall. Laney and Corey did not talk the entire way there. When they got out of the car Corey handed her a stack of photos "I hope Kin and Kon finished setting up because we have some baby pictures to post." And the two love blind teens got to work.

A little while later

"Mina, I better be like sitting next Nick Mallory at this stupid reception thingy." Trina said shrilly.

"I'm sure you are, Trina." Said the all suffer friend.

"AHHHHHH!" Trina yelled as she spotted the ballroom filled with her baby pictures.

"Wow Trina you were a super cute little kid." Mina said quietly fearing the wrath of her best friend.

"Of course I was. I'm gorgeous now am I not. This has my grody little brother written all over it." Trina was so mad she was growling. It was not her best look.

"How should we crushify him ma'm?" Mina asked though all Trina heard was the squeaks of a little piglet.

"I have a little sneaky plan. Obviously my icky brother is trying to like bug me and junk. Rather than give him the satisfaction of succeeding. I am going to make sure that he can't sing and if stupid Corey can't like wail and junk, Fromageband cannot perform." Trina said in an evil plotting tone.

"That seems great Trina, but how will your brother loose his voice?" Mina was a little concerned that this was going to involve manslaughter or something.

"Listen Mina, my little brother is allergic to peanuts. All we have to do is like stick a bit of peanut butter in his pre show milkshake and voila swollen throat Corey can't like sing and junk. And by the way, when I say we I mean you."

30 minutes later Corey took his first sip of milkshake and suddenly he couldn't breathe very well. The rest of the band noticed Corey's distress and started panicking since they were about to go on in a mere number of minutes.

Suddenly Laney forgot how angry she was with her blue haired best friend and crush. In the past four years this had only happened once. Mrs. Kujira had made her cookie bars. It was only after Corey ate the yummy and almost fatal treat that Mrs. Kujira started listing the ingredients, by the time she had gotten to peanuts Corey's head was beginning to resemble a plum.

"Peanuts… In my milksh…" Corey wheezed.

Laney was really worried now. After the cookie bar incident Corey was in the hospital for three days he had such a severe reaction. Corey could die. Laney couldn't even begin to face that. "Oh my god Core forget the gig we have to go get you to a hospital!" Corey's face already looked much redder and much puffier than it should of.

"Laney I can still play a song. This gig is important." Corey wheezed out "But I need you to sing, Lanes," Laney looked at him with a shocked face. Clearly Corey's quickly dwindling supply of oxygen to his brain was causing some issues.

Laney was trying to be as rational as possible despite her panic and fear for Corey. "Corey I can't. You're acting delusional. You could die. Let's get you to the hos-"

"Lanes… we need this gig please.." Every word Corey spoke sounded labored. He was trying to stand with Kin and Kon doing the best they could to help support him. "Laney please"

Laney looked at Corey and the pleading in his eyes along with fear for his life and then she looked at the stage.

What was she going to do?

**I left in on a cliffhanger. I'm evil like that. I know this chapter is not the same quality but it really late and I am tired so I am posting this tonight and editing tomorrow or Wednesday, but I wanted you guys to have some sort of update even if it wasn't perfect. Thank you for all your reviews they really helped and I appreciate them. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. You can leave them in your reviews or pm me. Thank you all so much. I'll try to up date soon.**

**Rose **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Darling Readers!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and things of that nature! I love them as always! I am so sorry this took so long to update. I hope you didn't forget about me! I HAVE A LEGIT EXCUSE THIS TIME! I have a TON of summer homework (five books every page summarized) due in three weeks. Plus I got a new computer this week (I love it) and all the stuff on the old one had to be transferred over to the new one. And since my dad had to do this process for a bunch of other people it took a little while, so I have not had a computer for the past 8 days. Any way I am sorry about the cliffhanger and the condition of the last chapter. I read over it today and man was it crappy. (That's what I get for typing at midnight) So I edited the last little bit and added some meat to it so I highly encourage you guys to take a look. (As I write this it is just the stuff after Trina's plan I am putting writing this chapter as a higher priority.) I promise this one will be better (I hope)! As always I welcome all thoughts, constructive criticisms, random comments about lyrics (I am going to try to put more in this chapter.), ideas, and really anything you have to say.**

**Thank you and 3 you all,**

**Rose \(^-^)/**

**By the way I forgot this in the last two chapters I don't own Grojband band but I wish I did.**

I think we have an emergency

_"Peanuts… In my milksh…" Corey wheezed._

_Corey could die. Laney couldn't even begin to face that. "Oh my god Core forget the gig we have to go get you to a hospital!" Corey's face already looked much redder and much puffier than it should. _

I think we have an emergency

"_Laney I can still play a song." Corey wheezed out "But I need you to sing, Lanes." _

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop holding on

_Laney was trying to be as rational as possible despite her panic and fear for Corey. "Corey I can't. You're acting delusional. You could die. Let's get you to the hos-"_

This is an emergency

So are you listening?

"_Lanes… we need this gig please.." Every word Corey spoke sounded labored. He was trying to stand with Kin and Kon doing the best they could to help support him. "Laney please…" Every part of her wanted to help him but those same pieces knew she couldn't._

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

_Laney looked at Corey and the pleading in his eyes along with the fear for his life and then she looked at the stage, with hundreds of people waiting hear them, waiting to celebrate, waiting to judge her. Her band mates were waiting to see what she would do. She was waiting too._

It's really not your fault

That no one cares to talk about it,

Talk about it

Laney looked once again at Corey. He was willing to risk his life to play this gig. He was letting go of his fear of death. She should be able to let go of some stupid insecurity. That insecurity might not even be founded in reality. Corey wouldn't have asked her to sing if he didn't believe she could. She just hoped that was the case.

She looked at her band mates "I guess I'll try." She managed to say through her sea of nervousness, she was praying it sounded like her usual cool nonchalant attitude.

The band made a split second decision that Corey should play backstage so his quickly worsening appearence wouldn't alarm any of the wedding guests.

By the time Laney walked onto the stage, bass in hand, she had almost talked herself out of singing. She was drowning in nervous energy and doubt mixed with more than enough fear for both her and Corey. She really shouldn't be doing this. She didn't belong at the forefront of the stage. She just wasn't a singer. Not to mention that Corey needed to be in a hospital, not play a guitar or comforting her. The fact that he was in such danger only added to the terrifying thought bouncing through her head _'What if I fail?'_

Nervously, she looked at Kin, then Kon as she stepped up to the mic. They each gave her a nod that did absolutely nothing to soothe her nerves. That nod probably soothed Corey when he was nervous, but it did nothing to help her. She really just took it as another reason that it should be Corey up here and not her.

Laney looked at all fancy dressed wedding guests. They were all whisper and waiting. She carefully grabbed the mic and began speaking "L-ladies and- uh gentlemen umm would you uh welcome The ah Mr. and Mrs. Rick Mallory as they dance to uh Your Guardian Angel By uh Yeah."

The crowd gave her a dumbfounded look some were even laughing. Finally Corey took the silence to mean that was indeed the end of her speech and began to play.

Laney spent most of the 16 second intro freaking out that the audience was waiting for her to fail.

W-When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Everything seemed to be going well despite her voice crack at the beginning. But then in the break between chorus and verse she hear a terrible noise. Some one was laughing. Laney tried to calm herself and reassure herself that it wasn't her they were laughing at but the damage was already done.

It's okay. It's okaey. It's oka ayah.

Her voiced cracked. Laney stopped dead in the middle of the song and looked at the now chortling audience. _'Why shouldn't they laugh. The idea of me singing was comical at best.'_ Her confused band mates continued to play hoping that she would continue or find her way back in. And she might of … if someone (Probably Trina) hadn't begun to boo and in turn create a sea of booing wedding guests.

Kin and Kon watched in shock as Laney ran off the stage shoving her bass at Kin as she went.

THAT GIG WAS A DISA-A-ASTER (Transition)

A few hours later the band was assembled in Corey's hospital room, none of them were talking. Each member was consumed by the emotions the failed gig was causing them. Each was absorbed in their own ear bud world. Laney was replaying the night in her head over and over to the tune of I'm not Okay. Every rendition of the screwed up gig just made Laney want o die a little more.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.

I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.

For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,

Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

_After she had run off stage to throw up, she called an ambulance for Corey, who condition was steadily worsening. He was now floating in and out of consciousness, which she knew after a year health class, was a very bad thing. She searched in his pockets for his epi pen and found nothing, naturally. The night Corey needed it was the night he decided to throw caution to the wind and not squeeze the thing into his skinny jeans. _

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

_Meanwhile, after Kin and Kon realized Laney wasn't coming back out, they quickly began saying good night and apologizing. When they joined Laney backstage she gave them the gist of what was going on but remained ilent other than that._

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?

(I'm not okay)

I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means

(I'm not okay)

To be a joke and look, another line without a hook

I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

_The three healthy members of Grojband rode to the hospital with Corey in the back of the ambulance. That ride was silent as well other than Kin remarking about calling the not a minor Trina._

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

_When they got to the hospital Corey was whisked away in the gurney and Laney and the twins were instructed to wait in the waiting room. Waiting to know if you're friend who you secretly love is going to be okay is something akin with torture. Laney felt like an empty shell of her self. She felt hollow with guilt._

Forget about the dirty looks

The photographs your boyfriend took

You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

_It felt like an eternity later that the doctor came from Corey's room and gave them the news. Corey would be fine. Laney's heart skipped a beat with joy. He was going to be okay. _

I'm okay

I'm okay!

I'm okay, now

(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me

Because I'm telling you the truth

I mean this, I'm okay!

(Trust Me)

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

Well, I'm not okay

I'm not o-f-cking-kay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

(Okay)

Finally after hours of silence Kin and Kon announced that they were going home, which consequently left Corey and Laney alone together.

Corey was the first to speak. "You shouldn't blame yourself." He said softly from his bed.

Laney looked at her pathetic pale friend. "How can I not? I shouldn't of gone up there. We should of gotten you to hospital sooner. It would of saved us all a lot of heartache. It wouldn't of been a failed gig, rather a forfeited one."

Corey patted the bed beside him. Laney hesitantly got up to sit by him, afraid that with the added close-to-Corey stimulant her emotions would overflow. She sat nimbly on the bed not wanting to disturb his still slightly swollen body. "I let my band mates down Core. You were willing to risk your life to play a crappy gig and I can't even sing one song. You were depending on me and I let you down. I failed you." Laney was trying not to cry as she said the words. She was stronger than that. She never cried. It was her way of defying the people who hurt her, especially her father. If she cried the entire world would see just how weak she really was.

Corey smiled a little as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his friend.

'At least I know he isn't mad at me.' Laney thought.

Corey stroked her back comfortingly. Laney was about ready to melt with all the closeness. Laney hoped he couldn't tell just how hard he was making her heart beat. Corey whispered in her ear "It's not your fault Lanes. It's not fair for you to blame yourself. I asked something huge of you. Something you really didn't want to do for some reason I can't even begin to understand. On top of your stress from whatever thing that keeps you from singing, I was in very serious danger, I'm sure you were concerned for my safety too. If something like that was happening to you, I don't think I would have been able to do something familiar to me. You had to do an entirely new task in the band that you weren't at all comfortable with, in front of all those people, under extreme duress. I'm proud that you got as far as you did." He gave her a little squeeze and then pulled back a little so he could see her face. Her hair had gotten a little messed up in all of the commotion and Laney was sure it must have looked like a troll's nest, but Corey didn't seem to mind.

Laney was a little woozy. The way Corey's breathe hit her neck took her breathe away in the most fabulous way. That being said she hoped her voice didn't reveal that information as she thanked him. "Thanks, that's sweet of you to say Core."

Corey smiled and patted her head, "No problem, Lanes." He hugged her again as he spoke. "And by the way, don't think that those people were booing cause you sounded bad. You sounded amazing. Breathe taking even." He was begining to sound like his usual self again.

Laney was the one to move away this time. She smiled at him, ash she adjusted his messy blue locks. "Thanks, Core, but I think your opinion might be a) a little biased and b) you were sort of swollen up and lacking oxygen so I'm sure a dying rabbit wouldn't of sounded to bad." Laney realized and began to get up and gather her stuff.

Corey watched her from his bed with pensive eyes. He knew she was getting ready to leave. All he had to do was look at the time. Her dad locked the door at 10 regardless of whether she was home or not. And with him in the hospital Laney's only other option was a park bench and he knew her opinions on those. "No I've heard you other times Lanes. You're really good. In fact I think we should use you more often. With a little practice I'm sure you'll get over your phobia. Why are you so scared anyway?"

Laney froze "Corey, no." She said firmly and a little angrily. He was pushing a button that really shouldn't be pushed.

Corey was getting whiney now. "Come on Lanes, why not?"

Laney had her bag in hand and was at the door. "Corey I am not having this discussion."

"You don't have to be such a chicken just because you have stage fright." Corey had just dug a hole so deep that it almost reached China.

Laney was really pissed now, "That's enough. You have no idea why I don't want to sing. If I don't want to its your job to respect that decision. I'll have you know I'm not a chicken and if you keep pushing this your going to be looking for a new bassist."

Corey realized what he had done and immediately tried to rectify the situation but to no avail.

"Goodnight Corey."

**I know these last two chapters have not been particularly happy or pairing gold, but please bear with me. I have something planned for next chapter that just might make it up to all you Cor-Ney fans. Songs used are Emergency by Paramore, I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance, and Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Read and Review! It will motivate me to update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!**

**I am so soo sooooooo sorry! It's been a little crazy going back to school. I've been super busy! I hope you all will still read this and I love each and everyone of you! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! Thank you all so much! I hope you like this! I'm a little scared it will be too OCC. The ending in Laney's POV is sort of chronicling abuse so for those of you who are extremely sensitive it might be best to skip it. It is not graphic at all**

**3 Rose**

"_Good night Corey."_

'I cant believe I screwed up that bad' Corey thought. Her words were flying through his head every second of everyday. It had been two week s since the failed wedding gig and his fight with Laney. She hadn't spoken to him since. She didn't show up at practice and she wasn't in school. Corey was beside himself, absolutely sick with guilt.

I don't mind where you come from

As long as you come to me

But I don't like illusions I can't see

Them clearly

I don't care, no I wouldn't dare

To fix the twist in you

You've shown me eventually what you'll do

I don't mind

I don't care

As long as you're here

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again

You'll just come back running

Holding your scarred heart in hand

It's all the same

And I'll take you for who you are

If you take me for everything

And do it all over again

It's all the same

Hours slide and days go by

Till you decide to come

But in-between it always seems too long

Suddenly

But I have the skill, yeah

I have the will, to breath you in while I can

However long you stay is all that I am

I don't mind, I don't care

As long as you're here

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again

You'll just come back running

Holding your scarred heart in hand

It's all the same

And I'll take you for who you are

If you take me for everything

And do it all over again

It's always the same

Wrong or Right

Black or White

If I close my eyes

It's all the same

In my life

The compromise

I'll close my eyes

It's all the same

Go ahead say it

You're leaving

You'll just come back running

Holding your scarred heart in hand

It's all the same

And I'll take you for who you are now

If you take me for everything

Do it all over again

It's all the same

"Core," Someone shook him. "Core," someone shook him again. "COREY!" someone ripped his earbuds out of his head. He looked up to see a very concerned Kin and Kon staring down at him. "Are you okay Core? You're acting sort of weird." Kin said nervously.

Corey tried to twist his face into his usual carefree smile. It probably looked really creepy, but he didn't care. He didn't feel like smiling. "Nah dude. I just zoned out a little bit with my iPod that's all."

Kin shook his head. "I mean like all week. You've been all cranky and pouty and dare I say, _girly._"

"Yeah" Kon said "You've gone totally emo on us dude."

Kin continued. "We know you miss Laney, Core, but you have got to get hold of yourself dude. What happened between you two anyway?"

Corey shook his head, "Don't worry about it man." He didn't want to hear it from his music bros too.

Kin got really red, the way he did when he didn't want to say something. "Core, you don't get it."

Corey was getting agitated, who was Kin to say something like that. "What Kin? What? Am I so thick that I can't understand what is going on in _my_ life?"

Kin looked at him dead on. "Core, you did something that really hurt Laney and you need to remedy this situation fast, because Laney is thinking of quitting Grojband, Core. Read my lips Q-U-I-T-T-I-N-G! What the hell did you do to her?"

Corey deadpanned. _QUITTING._ Laney could not quit. How was he going to get with her if he could never see her. His heart was breaking within his chest. She couldn't be gone.

"Laney can't quit guys she can't. I'm in love with her; she can't quit"

Kin looked at him. "Tell me what happened. We have to fix this."

Corey looked "I'm in LOVE with her Kin. What do I do?"

"First we fix this and then you freaking tell her dude. We've known that since we started the band. TELL HER DAMNIT!" Kin shouted the last bit as he grabbed Corey's shoulders and shook him.

Corey was momentarily stunned from Kin's rough treatment, but he got the message. He just couldn't quite believe that she would actually feel the same way. Why would she want to date someone like him, a selfish, egotistical bastard? He sighed.

Kin looked at him. "Corey, I know its hard dude, but we seriously need everything we can to win her back."

"We're your bros, dude. We want to help you." Kon chimed in.

Corey gave them an apathetic agreement.

Kin tried again "Just tell us dude we are not going to judge, but there is something you should know."

Corey looked at him. "What?"

Kin looked uncomfortable "Well Core there is something we neglected to tell you. Umm…"

Corey was getting irritated. "What kin spit it out!"

Kon, not one for uncomfortable silence (They were too silence in his opinion) finally blurted "SHE AUDITIONED FOR THE NEWMANS! THERE I SAID IT! ITS OUT THERE! UNIVERSE SMITE ME DOWN!" Kon shouted falling onto his knees.

"HUUUUUHHHHH NO WAY!" Corey comically shouted!

"YES THIS IS WHY WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO TELL US! WE NEED A PLAN THAT JUST MIGHT WORK!" Kin and Kon shouted in unison.

Finally, at that, Corey gave in. "Well after you guys left the hospital Laney was really depressed and feeling guilty about the gig. I told her that it wasn't her fault and tried to make her feel better and all that and you know it really wasn't her fault. Anyways then like the idiot I am I started pressuring her to sing more, saying that we could work on her voice and that she should sing more often. Then we started arguing. She said I was getting too involved and how if she didn't want to sing it was her business and that I had no place making her sing more. And then I did the really stupid thing. I called her a chicken. God I am such an idiot." Corey's head was in his hands.

"Wow Core that really does suck!" Kon shouted

Kin elbowed him and whispered "Kon, we're supposed to be supportive here."

Kon elbowed him back "Oh yeah." He then continued in a normal voice "but it didn't totally suck."

Kin facepalmed.

Corey did not take notice of the twins' antics though. His brain was too busy formulating a plan that just might work.

MEANWHILE, TWO STREETS AWAY AT LANEY'S HOUSE:

Laney sat in her darkening bedroom, too terrified to move, awaiting her fate. Her monster father had caught her sneaking in from her audition last night and had locked her in her room. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Her empty stomach would make sad gurgling noises every so often. She had bruises on her arms from being thrown into her bedroom. They throbbed but she knew the worst was yet to come.

She heard heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs. Her body began to quake with fear. The spasms worsened with each step closer. Finally she heard her father's voice, taunting and cruel. She heard him speak and knew he would take pleasure in destroying her. She wished she wasn't mad at Corey. She wished she hadn't said those things to him. The fact was that after the terrible pain she was about to experience was over, Corey wasn't going to be there to comfort her. She was truly alone, besides the monster on the other side of the door at least, and it terrified her.

In the dark with the music on

Wishing I was somewhere else

Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help

I would rather rot alone

Then spend a minute with you

I'm gone, I'm gone

And you can't stop me from falling apart

'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?

When all I ever wanted to be was you?

How could you, how could you, how could you love me?

When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Downstairs the enemy sleeps

Leaving the TV on

Watching all the dreams we had turn into static

Doesn't matter what I do

Nothing's gonna change

I'm never good enough

And you can't stop me from falling apart

'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?

When all I ever wanted to be was you?

How could you, how could you, how could you love me?

When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you

I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?

When will it end?

You can't stop me from falling apart

You can't stop me from falling apart

You can't stop me from falling apart _[_

'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?

When all I ever wanted to be was you?

How could you, how could you, how could you love me?

When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

**A/N: Alright! I am finally finished with the chapter! It was not as happy as I promised but there is more to come don't worry. The abuse stuff is a bit of a sensitive subject so I hope I did a good job covering it. I would like to assure that it will not get more graphic or detailed than that. It is, like lemons, not a subject I am comfortable going into detail about. It is also an issue that must be treated with the proper amount of respect and I feel that I could not do the subject justice and it would come off as tasteless and disrespectful. Plus I would like to keep the rating within the "T" rating. If you do think that the way I covered this issue was bad please PM me. I would really like feed back on that. I am glad so many of you like this story that much! I am absolutely thrilled at the positive response. Thank you all for being so patient with updates. I must also ask for your continued patience because AP classes suck! As always ****read and review**** and thank you so much for your feedback! **

**3**


	5. I SWEAR I AM NOT GIVING UP!

Hi! **(I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS IS SWEAR!)**

Brief update on story status.

I know its been a while but **I am ****not**** abandoning this.** However, this is not on the top of my to do list so updates will be very, very slow. I'm back in school now and I have tons of work for class (AP CLASSES SUCK!). School is causing me to have really bad anxiety and panic attacks so that been really awesome to deal with too. So basically my free time is very limited and I spend most of it putting out fires (my friends are crazy) and trying (often in vain) to keep ahold on my sanity. So yes, those are my excuses. I promise **I'm working through the next little bit in my head and whenever I get the chance I will post it. Maybe by the 28****th****, but I can't promise anything.** I really value feedback from all of you. I have a direction I want to go with this in my head, but I also want to consider what you guys like to see in that track as well. **Also I have posted a POLL on my profile about Laney's Courage that will basically help me see trends in what I write and what people like, so please help me out and VOTE in that.** I am so thankful for all of you! Every time I come on this site it brightens my day. I am so glad you all like the story! **Thank you guys SO much!** Please don't give up on me! Keep reviewing (it helps)!

Much Love,

Rose


End file.
